My First Date
by Bestgoth247
Summary: How did the famous romance start? All will be revealed! Read me! And review... Btw I suck at summaries so you might wanna click on the story... if you are you know CURIOUS!
1. Chapter 1

My First Date - Claire and Shane- by Best Goth 247

Chapter one – The Beginning

**A/N: My first FanFiction please be nice! Hope you enjoy it. Don't forget to review- I will take constructive criticism as long as it helps me to make a better story! **

**Disclaimer: Rachael Caine owns everything except for the plot!**

**Claire's POV:**

I love it here at the Glass House. It's so big; my roommates are the best, except for one. Shane. He's better. I wish he could just ask me out. I love his brown hair and his emerald eyes. I have never been on a date, but I have an idea of how it is. Normally, you get a first kiss if you're THAT good. I am really not looking for a kiss. I snapped back to my senses when I heard shouting.

'CLAIRE!'

'What!' It was Eve my best friend.

'Dinner's ready!'

'Coming, Eve!' I yelled back even if I didn't feel like having a homemade meal. The meal was delicious. Michael couldn't stop staring at Eve. She just faintly blushed. I knew Eve and Michael should have gone out. At least I was right about something.

**Shane's POV:**

I really should talk to Claire. I love the way her blonde hair curls around her face. Today she curled her hair. I loved it so much when she did that. She lightly wore mascara and eyeliner to highlight her sapphire eyes even though her eyes were as beautiful without any make up. Dinner was finished. It was her turn to do the dishes.

'CLAIRE DISHES' I belted out like an idiot. First mistake she looked at me got up and left.

'Way to go to get a girl Shane' Michael sniggered while Eve was leaving.

No one's POV:

Shane walked into the kitchen, when he was sure Eve had left. He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. He finally crocked 'Do you want to go to dinner with me Claire? Saturday night? ' She looked at him like he was insane. She at last replied' Do you think this is some kind of joke? Don't mock me Shane. You would never want to talk to a girl like me!' With that she washed her hands and walked off. Crap Shane thought. He didn't mean to say it as a joke.

Claire's POV:

I am such an idiot. I tell him he is mocking me, when he could barely ask me out. I should really go talk to him, but what would I say I was so stupid and I really thought it was a joke. Scratch that. Why would he want to speak to me after what I did! Smart thinking Claire!

**That's all folks! Sorry for the short chapter but I hope it was worth it! More chapters to come! Review and I shall write more! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two – Girls Day Out!**

_Enjoy and Review!_

**No one's POV:**

Claire heard a faint knock at the door. She went to open it and saw Shane. He weakly said her name and repeated his earlier question. 'I'm so sorry about earlier Claire, so will you go out to dinner with me Saturday night?' She looked at him startled but then said 'Yes Shane and I am terribly sorry about earlier. She couldn't wait to tell Eve. After Shane had left, Claire hurriedly ran to Eve's door and knocked loudly before she opened. 'Eve I have big news!' Claire screamed.

'What is it?'

'I am going on a date with Shane!'

'Serious.'

'Dead serious.' Claire and Eve spent all night talking about Claire's outfit, make up and when they should go out shopping.

The Next day

Eve's POV:

I knew this day would come. Claire was looking so glum and lonely she needed Shane by her side. She was literally glowing now. It was currently Friday and Claire told me that she had nothing to wear. I was already putting my converses on and getting into the car. I just had to get Claire to the shopping centre. There used to be only one clothing shop in the whole of Morganville. I had had enough! They didn't even sell any Goth attire there. I wrote a letter to Amelie next thing you know you see a shopping centre just like Westfield!

Claire and I took my black hearse to the shopping centre. Claire kindly bought milkshakes when she spotted the biggest dress shop, filled to the brim with stunning dresses. Claire paid for the milkshakes and drank while staring directly at our target. The amazing dress store called 'Dress to Impress'. I was definitely impressed! Once we got into the shop. Claire didn't know where to stop. I pointed her to the right direction. 'We'll meet near the dressing rooms at 1:30 pm sharp!' I informed her.

Claire's POV

I stopped to glance at the cocktail dresses, but there weren't any that suited my taste. I looked ahead and saw a compartment for my size. I looked and found a beautiful purple dress with pleats down from the waist and short dangly sleeves with black buttons on them. Now that's something I would wear! I picked it up then moved on to the shoes and accessories section. I took some sparkly black heels with a black clutch to go with it. It was only 1:20pm so I found some beautiful tights. I found Eve with her short black bandeau dress and some black heels with a black clutch. She didn't bother with tights. 'Without further ado let's get changed!' I told her.

Eve's POV:

I opened the red curtains and there stood Claire in her purple dress. I stared astonished. 'Do you like it?' Claire asked.

'Do I like it …?'

'This is stupid why I would ever think this dress…'

'…would look amazing on you! I love it CB' I interrupted. Claire hugged me tightly. I made trying to breathe signs she laughed merrily. 'You look breath- taking too. Michael would love it!' Claire smiled.

**A/N: Hope you liked it! **

**Thank you to: **

**Leighdanielle! **

**SazzStar03**

**Thanks to everyone for the views! Any comments or questions please enquire in the review box below! Update soon. See ya Bestgoth247**


	3. Chapter 3- The Date

**Chapter 3- The date!**

**A/N: Disclaimer- Don't own anything except for the plot! **

**Thanks for the reviews! **

Claire's POV:

I was just finishing up my lunch of Shane's amazing chilli. When Eve told me she'll do my makeup. 'Don't make me into a Goth Eve!'

'You say it like it's a bad thing…'

'..Cos it is!'

I went upstairs to see my beautiful purple dress, heels and clutch laid out on my bed with some bobby pins and hair curler. I went to the bathroom and washed my hair. Afterwards, I changed into my dress and tights. Then, called to Eve. 'Eve I'm ready!' She was in her room so she came to my room rapidly, got the hair curler heating up. She instructed me to sit down. By the time she has finished my makeup, the curler was nice and hot. She put a towel over the mirror so I couldn't see what I looked like. I read a magazine, until she shouted out 'Ready!' I tugged at the towel. I hugged Eve so tightly she could scarcely breathe.

Eve's POV:

I was going out with Michael tonight. It wasn't anything special just dinner and a movie. You got to give the guy some credit I'm not the easiest person to live with! I took a shower washed my hair. I didn't need Claire's help with changing and applying my makeup. I put my black dress on with see-through tights. I then applied all my makeup. Then, I called out to CB 'I'm ready!' She opened the door. She did the most beautiful hairstyle with my crappy hair straightener. It was really pretty. I could hug her but my makeup would ruin her dress.

No one's POV:

Shane waited downstairs, while Claire filled her clutch. She filled it with her lipstick, cash and her phone. She opened her door, and then walked downstairs to Shane. His mouth opened wide. 'You look incredible!'Shane said astonished. Claire blushed. Claire and Shane left in Shane's mini cooper. It was not dark yet but they still ran.

'What do you wanna order?' Shane asked.

'The steak and veg!'

'Well I'm going to have some spaghetti!'

'Well I guess we haven't had some good spaghetti in a while.'

'Yeah Eve's cooking isn't that exquisite!'

'So how's school going?'

'Quite good, but the lectures are so boring because I already know everything!'

'Then why do you study so much?'

'I still need to be ahead. You don't get A's just like that Shane.'

'Well I shouldn't know; I've never even got close to an A!'

'Oh yeah. So tell me Shane what were your normal grades?'

'The usual C's and D's maybe even an F once in a while.'

'You really set the barrier high don't you?! What were you good at then?'

'Dunno. I guess wood shop, mainly because the teacher left the class so often I got to mess around so much!'

'Slacker.'

'Really well foods here so let's eat.'

He shared how his sister died in a fire that Monica had set. Claire felt sorry for him, but she knew she would be there for him.

Back at the Glass House- No one's POV:

Eve grabbed her clutch. She walked downstairs. Michael was just putting away his guitar. 'Eve, we should really go now!' Michael started, and then he saw his girlfriend right in front of him. He kissed her softly. Eve broke the kiss and started laughing into Michael's chest. Claire and Shane got home and saw Michael and Eve leaving. 'How was it?' Michael asked. Shane just smirked! Right there in front of everyone Shane kissed Claire. Claire blushed so much it looked as if she was a human tomato. Eve and Michael were waving in the car probably wanting to get to their movie on time.

Claire's POV:

As I lay on my bed I can't help feeling that this was probably a really good date. I think Shane will be my boyfriend in the future. I just can't wait for that day…

'Claire!'

'Yeah Shane'

'Come down I wanna show you something'

'OK'

I walked down in my dress with no heels. As I looked ahead I saw the most romantic thing ever. The table was set with a beautiful rose set in the middle.

'Care to join me Claire Danvers!'

'Don't mind if I do Shane Collins. '

He grabbed a tub of ice cream from the counter and threw it at me. The whole thing fell all over my dress.

'You are so dead jackass!'

With that I poured wine all over his suit. 'Claire that was my only suit!'

I laughed so hard tears were forming in my eyes.

'I'm sorry, but incoming!' I poured some water on his head. He looked angry at first then he came and picked me up. He put me on the counter and emptied a whole packet of flour on top of my head. Eve was going to be super angry.

'We better clean this up!' Shane said

'We'll do it together.'

I grabbed a mop and started to mop the floor; Shane wiped the counter down and removed the wet cloth off the table. When we were all done, which was at 1 am, we sat down and watched a film.

By the time the film was finished, I fell asleep in Shane's arms. It was perfect, especially when I woke up.

'What time is it?' I asked confused

'4 am. Go back to sleep!'

'I'm on the sofa'

'Who cares, its better this way don't you think?'

'I guess. Good night!'

A/N: The next chapter is the last but thank you for the AMAZING reviews!

Bestgoth247


	4. Chapter 4- The end

Chapter 4- The End!

**Please review! More stories to come! Last chapter ENJOY!**

Claire's POV:

I love it here at the Glass House. My roommates are my best friends except for one. Shane. He's my boyfriend now! I have had my first date. Nothing like in the movies, Shane was very interested in my courses at university. I learnt a lot about him too. We have had so many casual dates. We have been on a double date with Michael and Eve! We had dinner then went to the movies. We watched a chick flick. I have had my first kiss! It was just after our first date. Michael and Eve were watching from their car. I was blushing so much. The little battle at the end of the night was probably the best part, especially waking up in Shane's arms. It's really different with him… unlike other guys, stupid jocks, and smart nerds.

Shane's POV:

Everything is going so well. Claire is my girlfriend. I can't imagine life without Claire in my arms. She has supported me so much throughout the months we've been dating. Claire is the special person in my life now. Michael and Eve are getting on so well together. We normally have family dinners more often without any stressing tension. Claire has opened up so much! She has been chatting with Michael daily. Before, she only spoke to Eve.

Michael's POV:

I swear if Shane tries anything on Claire he is gone, out of the Glass House, and into the night. I trust Shane not to do anything, but if he does anything to CB he will get bitten. I really want to do something really special for Eve because after all she is my girlfriend. I want to take it to the next step! For Claire's birthday me, Shane and Eve are buying her a car. Even Amelie is pitching in because she is doing a great job for Myrnin. So then we all have our own car. Eve has her hearse. Shane has his Mini Cooper. I have my vamp car.

No one's POV:

'Dinner time' Eve called. Everyone came running down. Eve told everyone to grab a plate and fill it up with Eve's amazing spaghetti. The family dinner was really nice. Everyone was laughing, talking like it should be. Shane was sitting in between Eve and Claire. Claire was sitting next to Michael. And Eve was next to Michael and Shane. It was how it was meant to be.

Eve's POV:

Michael has been ignoring me for a while now. I don't know if there's something wrong with me. I really am not sure. I think I'm going to break up with him. I should tell Claire first though. Breaking up with him seems like a very good idea right now… I just hope Claire will support my decision...

**Thanks for the support from everyone! Just a little cliff hanger there, which does mean I am doing a sequel! So be sure to look out for my next story which will be called 'Happy Days'! If you guys have any suggestions about the whole Michael, Claire, Eve and Shane thing don't be shy. TELL ME! I need to know…**

**Bestgoth247**


End file.
